


Let It Snow

by LissaWho5



Series: Sanders Sides 25 Days Of Christmas 2018 [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddles, Cute, Fluff, Food mention, Human AU, M/M, winter weather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 09:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16889793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissaWho5/pseuds/LissaWho5
Summary: It’s cold but Patton’s use to it.Virgil is not.





	Let It Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Smartasslittlesteve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smartasslittlesteve/gifts).



“Patt! Why aren’t you in more layers it’s like 5 Degrees!” Virgil said as he saw that Patton was about to go outside into the freezing winter.

“It’s like 20 degrees sweetheart. And I’m only going across the street to the Pizzaria to get your dinner.”

Virgil was inside and he not only had pajamas on but a thick robe. That was with the heat on. He was always cold, and that didn’t help that he wasn’t use to any temperatures below 60. He was raised in Georgia and he was only use to the heat. Of course it would get cold but not this cold and winter didn’t last long.

Patton however was from Vermont, he was use to snow and winters and he honestly loved the snow. It reminded him of home. He handled the cold super well, and he seemed to always put off heat. 

They were currently in Virginia on a trip for business. This was their last day there and they were staying at a nice hotel room. With really good heating thankfully.

Virgil gave the man a once over. He saw that he did have a sweatshirt on under his jacket, but Virgil still thought he should be dressed warmer. But he sighed and kissed Patton on the forehead. “Alright but don’t be to long. Don’t want you to freeze.”

Patton chuckles and hugs him “If course sweetie, I’ll be back soon.” He opens the door and then turns to Virgil. “Love ya!” He then blows a kiss. 

After Virgil made sure no one was around. (He did have a reputation to stick too) He pretended to catch it and put it in his pocket. 

Patton chuckled and left. 

Virgil smiles a tiny bit. Patton has a way of making him feel soft. 

Later on they would eat pizza and make hot cocoa. And they would cuddle in bed and be absolute sweethearts for a while. They would fall asleep and wake up and go home. (After Virgil stresses to much about the plane and Patton would calm him down. Only to switch roles when the plane took off because Patton always freaked out when the plane left or landed on ground but never when it was in air, strangely enough)

All the while Patton had no idea about the ring in Virgil’s sock drawer back at home that he was planning to use next weekend.    
  


**Author's Note:**

> Suggested by my friend DeathByVenusFTW!
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
